Part of the Family
by nannygirl
Summary: Hyde has just moved into The Forman House and is staying in Eric's room with him. Their night as roomies is filled with laughs, talks, burns, and...Happy Days?


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Not That 70's Show or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Happy Days or any of it's characters._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! How are you? Hope al is well! So very very sorry about the lateness on this oneshot. I had the idea in my head forever but I could never seem to find time to write it, you can thank school for that…oh and my laziness too, if you want. This pairing was chosen in fifth place for which oneshot I should write next. It is not a slash piece and is not a future fic. Instead it takes place in season one just after "Hyde Moves In" One of my favorite episodes, but even though it's one of my favorite I kinda felt like a little more could have been done. Perhaps something like this fic. lol jk. Really though, the fic can take place anytime between Hyde first moving in and his finding his room in the basement. ;-) Well enough chit chat I've kept you waiting long enough, here you go! Hope you like and have time to review, Enjoy!_

* * *

Part of the Family

In a galaxy far, far away a young couple stood before the Great Obi Wan Kenobi; their hands holding onto the others as their smiles grew bigger and bigger with each word Obi Wan Kenobi said.

"By the power of The Force." He went on to say as he got ready to close up the ceremony, "I now pronounce you Jedi and wife."

Eric, clad in Luke Skywalker attire-grinned largely at his bride who looked identical to her current girlfriend Donna. Only this Donna was wearing a white Princess Leia gown and instead of having her fire-y red hair loose against her shoulders, it was drawn up in two side buns.

"You may kiss your princess."

Obi Wan needed not to say that twice, as soon as the permission was given 'Eric Skywalker' pulled his 'Princess Donna' into his arms for a long and passionate kiss. The crowd of _Star Wars_ characters—rather than friends and family—clapped and cheered happily.

"See didn't I tell you having a _Star Wars_ themed wedding would be awesome?" Eric asked when the couple broke from their lip lock but remained with their arms around the other.

Donna rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, "You know I still can't believe I agreed to this…" she paused to let an even bigger smile break out onto her face, "But I'm so glad I did! This wedding has been totally awesome!"

Eric returned the grin, happy that his bride was happy; his grin then turned into a mischievous one and he tried to make his voice sound as husky as possible, "If you think this is totally awesome, what would you say if I told you that our limo is the Millennium Falcon?"

As a response Donna's smile stretched out even more and her eyes lit with excitement, "I'd say…_Fire_!"

Jumping back in surprise by not just having his bride yell directly in his face, but also because of the word she shouted. He wasn't expecting her to yell that word…he hadn't expected her to yell at all.

"Huh?" was all Eric managed to ask as he face showed his confusion and more some.

"Fire! _Fire!_ _**Fire!**_" Donna continued to yell over and over again.

After a few more shouts Donna's tone of voice didn't sound like Donna. It sounded like Hyde…in fact it sounded a lot like Hyde! That alone caused Eric to wake from his dream and sit straight up in his bed—eyes wide with shock. That same pair of shocked green eyes soon fell on Steven Hyde, who was standing at the foot of Eric's bed yelling out the same word Donna had been crying out in his dream.

Not knowing what else to do but follow his basic instincts when the word fire" was heard, Eric leapt out of his bed and fell into complete panic mode.

As soon as Eric was on his feet he frantically looked around his room as he felt his heart pounding in his chest from his alarm and fear.

"Fire?" he asked in a high pitched voice but didn't wait for an answer; instead he turned to his headboard shelves, scanning his eyes over each of the items as quickly as he could. "Only time to save one item…" Eric announced sounding more and more paranoid,.

"G.I. Joe? Luke Skywalker? Spider-Man comics?" he asked himself out loud but couldn't decide on one item, until his eyes fell on something that had been placed to the back of the shelf, "Mr. Bear-Bear!"

The skinny, twitchy young man then grabbed the old dark brown and fuzzy stuffed bear. With his chosen item held safely in his arms and close to his chest, Eric made a dash out of his bedroom, resembling the way a chicken ran after just having his head chopped off. The entire scene was too much for Hyde who was biting the inside of his cheek—so hard he could almost taste blood.

However the second Eric ran out of the room the two of them were now sharing, Hyde burst out laughing and clapped his hands a few times to show his amusement.

No more than ten seconds later, Eric appeared back in the doorway wearing a scowl that looked very similar to his father's, not as scary but just as angry. Keeping his grip on his old teddy bear, but not as tight as before, Eric glared at Hyde as laughed his head off and looked just about ready to fall off his seat on Eric's bed. And after this little stunt, Eric hoped he did fall.

"That wasn't funny, Hyde." Eric grumbled as he marched back to his bed, placed Mr. Bear-Bear back in the shelf, then climbed back under his covers.

Hyde meanwhile continued laughing but managed to make out a few words to reply to Eric's statement, "You're right man, it wasn't funny. It was freakin' hilarious."

"No. it wasn't." Eric argued, "Just like it wasn't hilarious the other two times before!"

Eric's words only seemed to make Hyde's roar of laughter louder, but still keeping it in check on account of the sleeping household.

"By the way Forman, I really liked the change up this time." Hyde said with a smirk that contained his laughter, "Really thought you were gonna go with that stupid stuffed dinosaur thing again."

"His name is 'T'" Eric reminded in an annoyed sounding tone before he noticed the curly haired young man's puzzled expression, "Because he's a T. Rex…he…you know what I'm not going over again! Goodnight Hyde."

Once had said what he need to say Eric dropped his open palm he'd lifted near the end of the conversation , and then dropped his head back onto his Spider-Man pillowcase. Hyde rolled his eyes from behind his shades at Eric's pathetic outburst.

"Come on Forman, you're not seriously going to sleep are you?" Hyde question though part of him already knew the answer, "It's not even dark out yet!" he argued an over exaggerated point.

"Yes it is Hyde." Eric argued back before deciding to add more to his point, "All the stars have come out to play and so it's 'goodnight to everyone' we must now all say. We'll go to bed just like the sun until tomorrow when we wake to a day filled with lots of fun/"

Hyde stared blankly at Eric even seconds after the poem had finished.

"That's great, Forman." Hyde phrased deep with sarcasm, "Your mommy teach you that?'

"No." Eric quickly lied not wanting to seem like a Momma's Boy, but then he realized the answer he'd given now didn't help much either as it made him seem like a sissy. "I mean yes…I mean…maybe…Goodnight Hyde." Eric announced once more as he dropped himself onto his pillows again.

Hyde shook his head sadly at his best friend while trying to suppress a smirk, "Man, things haven't changed at all since the last time I slept in this room with you which was back in middle school…I'm including your bed time with that too."

Eric lifted his head from it's cushion, looked over at Hyde and pointed a finer, "Hey they extended it to an extra hour just recently."

"Cool. Maybe next year you can finally be able to stay up until a double digit hour." Hyde teased with a smirk.

"You know Hyde, growing boys like us need at least eight hours of sleep."

Hyde loudly scoffed at Eric's words before he made a reply, "Forman man, you get like ten hours of sleep at night. Me? About four or five…"the curly haired rebel drifted off before his roguish smirk reappeared. "You really want me to continue?"

"No." Eric answered sounding almost ashamed and sad as he lowered his head. Hyde shook his head once more as he watched his friend try to get back to sleep again. But Hyde wasn't ready to let that happen for two reasons; one, it was fun as hell bugging the crap out of Forman, and two, he wasn't ready to go to sleep. He wasn't use to going to sleep in at a time that didn't end with the word 'A.M.' If Eric fell asleep now Hyde would be left to himself for the next several hours, lying in Red's old army cot, staring at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey you ever stop to think why your parents have you go to bed so early?" Hyde questioned as he tired to hold back a smirk and keep his expression as straight and serious as he could.

"I don't know." Eric shrugged his shoulders.

He'd always thought it had been the whole 'growing boys need at least eight hours of sleep.' His mom had even been the one to tell him those words. However after hearing Hyde's words from just before he wasn't quite sure.

"Maybe so I can rest up…have a more productive day the next day."

"Could be." Hyde agreed while frowning just slightly to show Eric that he was actually considering the idea, "Eight hours is very useful time to spend resting up. But you know what eight hours is even more useful for?" he questioned, his smirk now breaking onto his face and lips; he paused for a few seconds but waited for no answer, "Some alone time."

Eric's brows immediately knitted together out of confusion, "Alone time?"

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "See Forman, when a mommy and a daddy love each other sometimes they need some time for just the two of them so…"

Before Hyde could even finish his statement the pieces came together for Eric, making a not so pretty picture for him in his head. A picture that he had just gotten rid of and out of his mind a week or so ago.

Instantly Eric's hands flew over his eyes as if that would shield him from the images Hyde had placed back in his head.

"Oh God!" he groaned.

Hyde smirked, not being able to resist, "Yeah I'm sure there's a lot of that going on in the next room…"

"Hyde!" Eric shouted as he sat up in his bed to glare at Hyde, still battling the horrible images in his head, "Now I'm never gonna be able to get back to sleep…ever!"

"I know." His best friend replied in a tone that you could almost hear his smirk in, "Night Forman."

The young man on the twin-size bed watched the curly haired young man take off his shades, settle his head against his own pillow, and then shift himself around to make himself comfortable in the cot. Eric glared daggers at his friend for several seconds, waiting for Hyde to look up and towards him so that he would see his angry stare; but he never did. Instead Hyde kept his eyes closed and a faint but still there, smile on his lips.

Giving up, Eric groaned loudly with annoyance then laid himself back down on his bed to try and get some sleep.

It was an attempt that failed miserably thanks to Hyde's words and the scaring pictures that he had recreated in Eric's mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw _it_. So he left he lye with widened eyes—trying his hardest to not even blink—but with the silence in the room his mind wandered off and would eventually lead to a subject that would remind him of _it_ and the pictures would reconstruct all over again. This caused Eric to close his eyes and make the image even worse. It was like there was no escape!

"Hey Forman?" Hyde called out, now with his eyes open but remaining in his comfortable position.

"I'm not listening to you." Eric abruptly declared, afraid of what picture Hyde would imprint in his mind this time.

However Eric's outburst only got an amused chuckle from Hyde.

"That's fine man. Might actually be better this way." He started to explain but then paused for a few seconds as if he were debating with himself on whether or not to say what he planned on saying. If he had been arguing with himself the side that wanted to speak was the one that won when the point of this having to be said was made.

Hyde released a heavy sigh, "I just wanted to say thanks."

Eric turned his head against the pillow to look at Hyde, wearing an expression of puzzlement and sarcasm mixed together. "You wanna say 'thanks?' I should be the one thank you for that _wonderful_ picture you've put back into my head."

Again Hyde laughed, "Don't mention it, man." He replied, playing along before becoming serious again, "But really Forman. Thanks. For…you know."

Now Hyde's words had Eric curious and the tone his friend had used was so un-Hyde but it also knocked the image of his parents out of hi s head. So that was a good thing!

Replaying what Hyde had just told him, Eric quickly understood what he was talking about.

"Wait you're being like…for real…real?" Eric asked still abit shocked.

Hyde nodded causally, "Yeah. I am."

"Oh yeah." Eric nodded understandingly as he sat himself up on his mattress, "Well you know, you're welcome…it was really no problem. And I know you would've done the same for me."

"Yeah ok." Hyde scoffed and Eric's face immediately fell.

"You wouldn't do the same for me?" he asked trying to keep his voice from showing his hurt.

"No." Hyde answered and then glanced over at Eric to see the face that looked like one that could be found on a kicked puppy dog. Hyde rolled his eyes, "Don't start your blubbering, Erica. I meant I wouldn't do the same for you because I'd never have to. Your parents would never un out on you the way mine did. Hell, it was only two years ago when your mom stopped dropping us off at school."

An embarrassed look crossed Eric's face and Hyde smirked in amusement before continuing.

"The way things were with Edna and me…there's no way things could get like that over here with your family. You've got the whole 1950's Cleaver, Cunningham family."

"I don't know about the Cleavers." Eric interrupted, frowning as he tried to picture his family as the one on the black and white sitcom. It was very easy. "The Cunningham's maybe…you know if Joanie was the town whore."

Hyde shook his head, "You don't know that's not true. There are such things as deleted scenes."

"True. Very true." Eric agreed as he waggled his finger in Hyde's direction.

"Well slut or no slut, your family's still the American Dream Family." Hyde went on trying to keep his Zen and not let on and show he thought The Forman's were more than the American Dream Family, but his own dream family.

"You guys are in the middle class society, got the two story house complete with both front and back porch. The two loving parents with two kids…and two add to the idealness one boy and one girl. And now that I'm here I'm just the guest, the freeloader, the intruder…"

"The Fonz." Eric quickly added as he recalled another _Happy Days_ character.

Slowly Hyde sat the top half of his body up but kept himself propped up on his elbows behind him, as he frowned back at his childhood friend.

"Forman, if that was supposed to be some kind of compliment to make me feel better…no. Just _no_."

"Hyde, come on." Eric began to say, trying to prove his theory, however Hyde had already lost interest and had laid back on the bed.

"You and Fonzie do have a lot in common. Think about it."

Hyde stayed quiet as he tried to think about any things or traits that he shared with the TV character; but he couldn't think of any. All he could think of was the image of himself in a leather jacket, slicked back hair, both thumbs raised and giving a loud "Aayyy!" It took all his strength to suppress a shudder at that thought.

"No way, man." Hyde grumbled, hoping that would be the end of it; but of course it wasn't it.

"Yes way, man." Eric replied before going on to explain, "See you guys are both the cool guys in the group, the mature one, the one that everyone else goes to for advice. Fonzie keeps his cool and you keep your Zen. Fonzie's got his leather jacket and you've got your sunglasses. Fonzie never combs his hair and you…" Eric stopped mid sentence when he caught the scowl Hyde was sending his way, "You have lots in common with the guy!"

Playing Eric's points over again in his head, Hyde Realized that some of them were actually pretty good points. Which was both good and bad. Bad because well it was a TV character living in the fifties that he seemed to have so many similarities with. Then again if he was forced to choose a _Happy Days_ character to be he'd pick The Fonz.

"Plus The Fonz moved into the apartment over the Cunningham's garage just like you moved in here with us." Eric continued to ramble on, "And when he moved in he became an even bigger part of the Cunningham Family."

This reminder that Eric had made created an idea in Hyde's head. Fonzie did technically live under the Cunningham's roof and would pay them rent. Maybe he could get a job and pay The Forman's rent…help them through the hard times they were going through but tried to not let any of the kids know. It could also be seen as a monthly 'thank you' to them for taking him in…after all Hyde really didn't think he'd be able to tell them 'thank you' enough times even if he tried.

"Hyde, Mom and Dad didn't want you to come live here out of pity." Eric shared out loud in a serious tone that brought Hyde out of his thoughts, "They did it because they care about you and for you. Every holiday, family vacation, even trip to the zoo they always invited you to come along because they wanted you to be there. You're practically their second son."

On the old army bed Hyde fought against the tugs at the corners of his mouth as he thought different events The Formans had included him in and made him feel cared for and loved.

"And Laurie…well she's Laurie so we can't really expect too much there." The two men shared a quick laugh, "But she teases you, calls you names, is rude and mean to you…just like she is with me. She pretty much sees you as another little brother. And actually believe it or not she's nicer to you than she is to me!"

"And me." Eric said after a pause to make sure he still had Hyde's attention, "I've thought of you as my brother ever since we were little kids. You've been there for me in all sorts of ways. You've protected me, kept most of my secrets, gave me advice on girls, taught me different stuff, and gotten in trouble with me countless of times. If that's not a brother…then I don't know what is." He finished with a smile before adding one last thought, "And you know, I'm pretty sure Fonzi was part of the Cunningham family long before he moved in above the garage."

It was now pointless for Hyde to fight back his smile, it had long ago made an appearance, disguised as a smirk, but those who knew him better—like Eric—knew the truth hidden in that smirk.

"Thanks Forman." Hyde sincerely said out loud, "That really means…a lot. And I've always thought of you as a brother too."

Eric only smiled and nodded keeping his eyes on Hyde for a long period of time. A very long period of time. It was a few seconds later that Hyde felt a pair of googling eyes staring and watching him. Sitting up and looking towards Eric's direction Hyde found that he had been correct. Eric's eyes were still glued on him and he was wearing a large and almost creepy grin.

Hyde groaned as he saw him, "You're not gonna get all mushy on me now are you?"

Instead of speaking, Eric lifted up both his arm opening them and becoming ready for a hug, "It's okay Hyde, this is just a hug. It's not going to hurt you." He said trying to sound serious but not being able to keep his smile from cracking.

"Forman." Hyde growled angrily as he watched Eric step out of his bed and make his way to him, still wanting that hug.

"Hugging and loving is part of being in a family, Hyde!" Eric declared still remaining playful and joking.

Hyde tried to cot away and fight Eric off but somehow Eric managed to get his arms around him to embrace Hyde in a brotherly hug.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?"

Hyde rolled his eyes at the condescending tone but then gave in and placed his own tow arms around his friend and brother. It wasn't every long nor was it a tight one but still a hug from Steven Hyde said a lot.

"There. Happy now?" Hyde gruffly asked after breaking the embrace.

Eric grinned and nodded, "Yes I am. Fonz."

Hyde glared back at the grinning young man next to him, "Sit on it."

This time it was Eric's turn to shake his head and laugh as he stood up from the cot and walked towards his own bed. As he made himself comfortable a thought entered his mind.

"Hey Hyde," he called out, "Thinking about it…don't you think Grandma Forman kinda looked a little like an older version of Mrs. Cunningham?"

"I guess." Hyde answered back with a nonchalant shrug; then suddenly an idea popped into his own head and an evil grin soon followed. "Hey Forman, I'm kinda new to this whole 'siblings thing' but isn't there some kind of battle between brothers and sisters?"

Quickly Eric sat up in his bed, wearing a serious expression his face. "Yes, it is an unspoken war that has been going on since the beginning of time." He informed dramatically, "No side has ever won, but in this household it is the other side that is in the lead."

"That's what I thought." Hyde said as he sat himself up and turned to Eric, "What would you say if I told you I have a couple of secret weapons I haven't been able to use since I was an only child?"

A smile sprung onto Eric's lips and his eyes lit up with excitement, clearly showing his interest in the idea. "Like what?"

"Like this." Hyde replied lifting up a black permanent marker, "for a little make over. Some flour in her precious hairdryer and some _Vaseline_ on her doorknob." Hyde finished, his mischievous smirk still in place.

Eric said the first words that came to mind, "You're the best brother ever!"

Hyde nodded in agreement before climbing out of the cot. Eric soon did the same from his bed and the two of them set off to pull a few practical jokes on their ever loving sister.

The End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what'd you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? One thumb up, one thumb down? Yay? Nay? Lemme know what you thought in a review! It would mean so much to hear from you!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
